How the other Half Lives
by RandomHeroakaSpike
Summary: Fallow Hayden as she goes through worst time of her life, and see if she will make it to the top. Featuring: Thriple HPaul Levesque, The McMahon Family, HBK, Cena, Orton, among others. AU as of Draft
1. Chapter 1: Raw

How the other Half Lives

By Random Hero

A/N: I own only the characters that are mine… IE the OCs. Other than that… I own nothing… Could you guys be a little nice this is my First Fic. Grins This story also is slightly AU.

Our story starts here….

Why are intros always the hardest? Why? You can't just jump into the action can you? AH… what the hell!

Chapter one: Raw

It was a rather hot day in June of 2005, my friends and I decided to come to the venue a few hours early, this whole thing being Chris's smart idea… this whole thing about us going to go see Raw. He had won tickets on the radio; I honestly didn't believe him when he woke me up 5 in the morning to tell me this. But he did, so we won tickets to go see WWE Raw, personally I would have been just as happy to watch it over at his Grandma's place. But I guess I can hold up my little sign as my homage to Kane and scream 'We want Matt…'

So, there we were… three rather scary looking Goth kids with long black hair and scary make up, standing in the hot summer air of the lovely East Coast. I'm about to die of heat stroke and poor Caitlin looks like she is about to melt. We both blame Chris… it's all his fault we are out there… two hours out from the show waiting for anyone we recognize to come our way so we can try and get their attention.

I leaned on the metal gate, my bracelets clang against the metal. "You said we would be meeting the big stars! All I have seen is the guys who no one gives a shit about! I want to see Kane! Hell I'd settle for anyone but Muhammad Hassan… he might not make it to his match if comes with in arms distance of me." Chris let out a rather large huff, he was trying his best to amuse us… but as much as I love that boy, he's Ville Valo impression is lacking.

Caitlin doesn't even watch Wrestling, but where we go… Caitlin fallows. Plus she would do anything to get out of her foster home for a few hours. Her dad is in prison, so is Chris's… I tell them they're lucky. I don't even have a clue who the hell mine is. My mom refuses to tell me. When ever I bring him up she starts to mumble something along the lines of. "That stupid son of bitch with his big ego…" then she generally trails off and I go back to doing what ever I was doing before.

Chris was attempting to sing, "In Joy and Sorrow" when Edge walked by, I kicked Chris and a started screaming "WE WANT MATT!" Chris joined in. We were still rather sore about Matt getting released from the WWE, we both blamed Lita and Edge. But it's a rather icky story to get into so I shall leave it alone.

Edge stopped and looked at us, he looked pissed off. "What… did we hit a sore spot!" I said with a wicked grin on my face. "Matt's a million times better than you! GRRR" I said with a look on my evil face. Chris grabbed the back of my T-shirt (which was an old school Hardy Boyz T-shirt I got from Chris for my birthday a few years back) and smiled at Edge.

"Forgive my friend she's mentally unstable… she needs to take her medication!" Chris looked down at me, he knew my feelings about Matt Hardy getting released. I think he was starting to think it was a bad idea that he took me if I was going to start something with every wrestler. He didn't know how he could ever fend off someone like Batista if I started to scream he robbed Triple H of his title.

Edge rolled his eyes and walked away. Caitlin just stood there with a rather dumb founded look on her face. She had never witnessed Chris and I when we watched Wrestling. It can often get quite violent actually, Chris likes Batista and I like Triple H… WrestleMaina almost ended our friendship. But we worked past that. Thank god we both like Cena or it would have never been recovered.

We stood around watching other Superstars walk past, we really didn't pay much attention. It wasn't anyone we really cared for, though I did flag Randy Orton over to us so I would get his autograph. I like Orton… he's hot even if he's a preppy boy.

Chris about pissed himself when he saw Trish Status, she wouldn't come over and sign anything. I think she may have broken Chris's heart. But eh… I don't like her so it was no big loss.

Caitlin got Jericho to come over and say hi to us, (Chris and I now love her even more now) he even talked to us. Chris and I both said we liked his band… I got a hug. It was my Jericho Highlight. I don't think I had smiled so much in years. Caitlin was starting to get into, she didn't know the guys names, but she looks so sweet everyone has to love her. So she became our bait to get Superstars to come over by us.

It was getting close to the time they let the audience and I hadn't seen my two favorite wrestlers yet. I had been hopping to at lest to see Triple H. I hung my head low, almost pouting. Chris put his arms around me, he knew how frustrated I was that I couldn't meet Triple H.

"Sorry Hayden, at lest we are here and get to see it in person." He gave me a hug and I looked up and out of the corner of my eye I saw Triple H getting out of a car. I nudged Chris who smiled.

"Hey… I'm your biggest fan!" I screamed at Triple H, I knew he had to hear me. I'm known for my really loud voice. In school as a kid the teachers had to remind me to use my inside voice… hell my Chemistry teach still had to remind me. "Please.. I can I just have your Autograph!" He said something to a guy who was with him. He started to walk towards us.

Chris still had his arms wrapped around me. Caitlin always said for anyone who didn't know us, we looked like were boyfriend and girlfriend. We could never date, Chris had become too much like my protective big brother. Eh, but who cares what people think… right?

"So you're my Biggest Fan…" He said as he walked over to us. He looked at Chris and I, we were borderline scary Goth kids who looked like up till that day we didn't spend a moment outside. We had scared off many people before.. but he seemed like it didn't bother him one bit. He was real nice about everything. He signed my "The Game" t-shirt. "So does my Biggest Fan have a named?" He asked.

"My name is Hayden Cunningham." I said smiling, "My mom told me once she went to High School with you." Chris looked at me with a rather puzzled look on his face; I had never told him that. Well my mom didn't tell me I kind of was snooping around her stuff and found her old year book. He was in her class, even signed her yearbook.

Trips smiled and looked rather intrigued. "She wouldn't by any chance be named Sadie?" I nodded, "I knew your mom… tell her I say hi alright." I couldn't believe he really knew my mom. Chris's mouth was on the floor, Caitlin just smiled. Caitlin had seen every movie about Vampires ever made (which you would think wouldn't be a lot… but there are a lot!) she took another look at Triple H and smirked.

"He was in Blade…" She said almost giddy, I could have told her that but I thought I'd let her figure out on her own. She let would a little laugh and turned to Chris. "I actually know some one… Chris I'm not as stupid as I look!" She said smacking Chris's arm. Trips laughed.

"Yeah, Hayden right? Have a good time…" He said before walking away. He looked back at the three of us, I smiled at him then got in the middle of my friends fighting.

"I thought we were here to see people beat the crap out of each other… not actually do it ourselves."


	2. Chapter 2: The Dope Show

How the other Half Lives

By Random Hero

A/N: Yeah yeah, I don't own shit… this chapter contains a lot of sensitive subjects.. Drugs, Death, and a lot of raw emotions… so.. I thought it would be a good heads up. Plus I wanna get the really sad shit out of the way…

* * *

Life is shit… you know that… shit!

Chapter two: The Dope Show

**

* * *

**

The show was kick ass… I mean really awesome. I don't think I have ever had so much fun. I wonder if they showed Chris, Caitlin and I on it? Chris's Grandma was taping it for us, I couldn't wait to get back see it.

The drive home was hilarious, Chris and I had so much fun trying to explain to Caitlin all the grudges on the show. But it was all in vain because by the time we were half way home she fell asleep. Chris and I couldn't stop talking about it, he was going well over the speed limit but I didn't really care. I was in this foggy place and I liked it.

I didn't even notice when we dropped Caitlin at her foster home. When we got to the shady looking apartments that we lived in was when I snapped out of my little foggy place and joined the rest of the world. Chris and I ran up stairs, he conveniently lived right across the hall from my mom and I, so we were never very far from each other.

We said our goodnights and Chris told me he wanted to go to the library tomorrow to get on the computers to see if we could be seen in any of the pictures from RAW. I thought it was a good idea, we hugged and went our separate ways.

The place I lived in with my mom was small and dirty, little better than living outside I would say sometimes. My mom wasn't big on cleaning or cooking or doing much at all. She had some issues with drugs, I blame her stupid boyfriend Tony. If he would have never brought them in, mom would have never gotten hooked.

I walked in the front door trying to make as little sound as possible; I could see my mom was passed out on the couch. There were three fifty dollar bills on the table and I could only guess where they came from. I snuck over there and grabbed one of them; I did it often how else do you think I would buy things for myself.

I looked at her, my god she looked like she was dead… but then again after her and Tony go on all night binges she generally woke up the next morning in full bitch mode and try and kick me out. Then Tony would come over with the drugs and she'd go back to being barely a shell of herself. I guess things could be worse right? People have worse lives than this… don't they?

Any who.. I went back in to my room. It was small and I just enough room for my bed, dresser with my T.V on the top and a desk with a computer that Tony got for me on it. We don't have the internet because we can afford it. The walls are covered with pictures and posters. I hate plane white walls… I love color and chaos. Chris's Grandmother says it's because I'm destined to become some kind of artist or actress… that's why I love chaos around me. I say it's because I'm messy.

I went to sleep thinking that tomorrow would be just another day in my boring life. But… with my horrible luck, it wasn't.

When I woke up my mom was still in the very same position as she was last night. She looked like she hadn't even moved and inch. I was starting to get a little scared, she couldn't be dead. No, my mom, she's come back from like everything. I thought I'd go over and get Chris and have him come over here.

I ran across the hall to Chris's Grandma's place and knocked on the door. His grandmother, who was only 50 years old, opened the door. "Hey sweetie, come in." She said taking my hand. She was the nicest person I knew. She never yelled at me and treated me just like I was her own grandchild. Chris's mother is in Jail, she like my mom had a really horrible drug problem.

"Chris is in his room… you can go in there." She gave me a little push. I smiled at her ran towards the sound of HIM blasting from his radio. I opened the door and Chris was laying… shirtless… on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Monkey…" He said as I walked over to him. I sat on the bed and he sat up and wrapped his arms around me. "What are you doing here? You are never here before breakfast." I turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Come with me… I think something really bad happened…" I said trying to sound calm and rationale. Chris looked at me like I was insane, but we got up and went towards my house. He didn't really understand why I looked so scared.

When we got in side my place, I shut the door and turned to Chris and in a very oddly calm voice. "I think my mom is dead… I think she ODed on coke… she's been on the couch in that same position since before I got home last night." Chris looked back and forth between me and the couch.

He was the one who walked over to my mother, all he did was touch. All the blood drained from his face. I knew it, I leaned against the door and slowly sunk to the floor. Chris walked back over to me and knelt down.

"Hayden… she's cold…" He said looking at me, my face had no expression. My whole body felt numb. I couldn't believe it. "Where's the phone…" I didn't say anything. "Hayden… where's the phone?" I pointed towards the kitchen.

I can guess he dialed 911, he stood me up and we walked back over towards his place. We got over there and I sat down on the couch. Chris told his grandmother, and she rushed over to my mother's place. I heard her scream. I guess she was dead.

Have you ever had Novocain… it kind of what it felt like, my whole body was numbed with Novocain. The whole day was blur, needless to say we never went to library. Chris's grandmother agreed to watch after me till we could find my father or some relative of my mom's who would take me in, though I doubted any of my mom's family would take me in. They hated me.

I think I sat on the couch motionless for most of the day. Chris had taken everything he knew that meant anything to me from the house. I guess that the apartment people are going to clean it out and then have it back up on the market… how lovely… (Note tone of sarcasm.) He also grabbed all my mom's old High School things, like her dairy and notes she kept in a box. He thought it could help us in the quest of trying to find out who the hell my dad is.


	3. Chapter 3: So your My dad

How the Other Half Lives

By: Random Hero

A/N: I really have no clue on how to introduce to topic of who Hayden's father is… so if it is a little awkward, I'm really sorry.

* * *

Life has a funny way of making up for it's self… really I'm not joking!

Sometimes…you just get lucky!

Chapter three: So you're my dad…

* * *

It had been two weeks since we found her dead, the funeral was small. It was summer which was a good thing because after the funeral Caitlin, Chris and I started the task of sorting through all of my mother's shit from high school. We started by reading all the notes in her year book, we didn't really get anything out of there. Though Chris found out that Triple H's real name is Paul Levesque which he said and I quote "It's kinda a dorky name… Paul… I feel almost sorry for the guy growing up with a name and nose like that." Caitlin laughed, I just stared at him with my piercing hazel eyes.

"What if he's my dad… you know… you can't make fun of him any more if he is!" We were in Chris's bedroom and I was sitting on his bed so I felt the need to throw a pillow at him. He just smirked and threw his head back laughing.

"Only if you were so lucky! As much as I love you Hay.. you have never been the luckiest person in the world. As to end up having you dad being Triple H… baby you would need to have a lot of fucking luck!" Chris I guess was being realistic.. there were how many males in the school. My mom might always have been a one man type of girl. But the odds that it was him…well I think they might be against me.

So as the day went on we started to go threw the notes and Diary's that were left. Caitlin was going threw the notes and Chris and I were combing threw her diary with a fine toothed comb. If worse came to worse we deiced we were going to call my Grandma in New Hampshire, she would know who mom dated. At lest we hopped she would know.

It was about 2 hours of going threw her diary when I saw the name Paul Levesque pop up in my mother's diary. I could believe it, maybe I did have some sort of luck after all. I read more and I nearly jumped off of Chris's bed. I looked at the date… it was May of 88… which means it was about a year before I was born. I paged through to September (We had figured that's about when my mom had to of gotten pregnant with since I was born in June) His name was mentioned again, she was talking about the date she had with him

I then jumped up.

"He's my dad… he has to be!" I jumped up and down on Chris's bed nearly hitting my head. "Look… read!" I held out and pointed. "They dated… then broke up in December. I was born in June… six months later!" Chris took and looked through it… it was true.

"I swear to god Hayden… you are the luckiest girl in the fucking world right now! The fucking world!" I actually think Chris might have been happier about this than I was. But reality does have a way of coming back to me before Chris. There are things we have to do.

We brought the only proof to a lawyer that was appointed to me by the state to handle this whole deal with who the hell my dad was. We explained the whole situation with my mom never telling me who my father was and I really didn't want to ask my Grandmother because she was an evil old woman whom hated me with a fiery passion because I ruined my mother's chances at going to collage. Mr. Jameson, the lawyer, seemed to be rather interested in my story. He said he'd contact the WWE and attempt to arrange some type of meeting with Paul's lawyers and I most likely would have to take a blood test to prove it.

I hopped it wouldn't take a long time, but it took nearly a month for the whole process to nearly come to an end. Mr. Jameson told me that he, along with Chris's grandmother would be taking me from Boston (where I lived), to Greenwich where Paul's lawyer was to get the results of the paternity test and work out the finer details of (if I'm really Paul's daughter) me moving from Boston to Nashua with him since he'd be my closest living relative.

The day we were supposed to go they tried to make me wear a nice pink dress. I looked Mr. Jameson. "I don't do pink… hell if he's my dad he should get the right first impression of me. Not some pink dress wearing preppy girl." That was all I had to say on the matter, I ended up wearing a black sundress that Caitlin had that didn't fit her any more, it was the lest offence thing she had. I felt a little exposed it in so a stole Chris's army jacket and ware that over it.

It was a long drive down to Connecticut; I fell asleep on the way. When we got there I walked into the bathroom the fix my short, black hair (I got in a mood about three days before and cut it off… Chris about died when he saw me short hair). It got rather messy when I fell asleep.

When I walked in to the bathroom, I couldn't believe who was in there. Stephanie McMahon, I guess it made since because she was married to Paul after all. I walked over the sink next to her and started to run the water so I could try and tame my hair. She looked over at me and smiled. "Hi," She said casualty to me.

"Hello…" I said squishing my hair down. I could hear her laugh as I took a brush out of my purse and started to run it through my hair. It still wasn't saying down in back. "ARGH!" I said rather flustered. I was starting to think maybe I shouldn't have cut it off… it was a hell of a lot easier to deal with back then.

"Let me help you.." Stephanie said taking the brush from my hand and sticking it under the running water. "Why is such a young girl like you doing a lawyers office on such a nice day?" I turned around and looked at her.

"It's kinda complicated the reason I'm here.." She actually had gotten my hair to be rather tame. She nodded.

"Yeah… me too… well actually I'm just here with my husband." She handed me back my brush and I stuck into a pocket in Chris's jacket. I kinda wanted to tell her. 'Well actually I'm the reason why you guys are here… sorry.'

"Let me guess… he's here to find out weather or not he has a kid… a sixteen year old girl." Stephanie looked at me kinda funny. I could tell she knew why I knew. She took my hand.

"So you're Hayden…" She said with a smirk, she took a good look at me. "Well I can say one thing about you… I can almost grantee you… you have Paul's eyes." She laughed at little and kinda dragged me out of the bathroom and over to where the man who I had known as only Triple H was standing.

"Paul… look what I found." Paul turned around breaking his conversation with who I could only guess was his lawyer. He looked straight at me, I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"Um… Hi…" was all I could muster before the lawyers pushed us into a conference room. Stephanie let go of my hand as Mr. Jameson dragged me away from Paul and his lawyer.

The room looked like it was straight out of Law and Order, I sat down in between Emily (Chris's grandma) and Mr. Jameson. The seating arrangement was similar on the other side with Paul sitting between Stephanie and his lawyer. The two lawyers were starting to talk about legal things that were way over my head. I could only just look down at the chipping black nail polish on my finger nails.

After about ten minutes of legal things that needed to get out of the way I heard Paul speak for the first time since I got there. "So… stop all this legal bull shit and just tell me. Is she mine or our we wasting the poor girl's time." He said rather bluntly. I looked up and looked into his eyes, then quickly looked back down at my hands.

The lawyers nodded and Paul's lawyer took out an envelope, and pulled a piece of paper out. I couldn't really hear what he said before "She's your daughter…" I looked up my eyes got rather wide and I fallowed the envelop from the lawyer's hands to Paul's.

Stephanie smiled at me, but all I did was watch the expression on Paul's face. "I can't believe she lied to me…" I heard him mutter. I guess he had asked my mother about me, and like always she must have lied. He looked up from the paper and looked at me.

"I guess you're my dad…" I said softly, as much as I wanted it to be true but I never thought about having to move away from Chris and Caitlin. It was going to really hard. Though I know Chris would come up and visit me since he was out of High School. But Caitlin… she had lost everything and now she was going to lose me.

"Yeah…" there was an awkward silence before they started to discus my rights now that Paul was in fact proven to be my father. I would have all the rights as if I had always grown up with him. I'd be leaving with him and Stephanie and we would go down to Boston tomorrow to get my things.

Emily hugged me as everyone was about to leave the conference room. "I'll tell Chris… I think he'll shit himself when he finds out your moving. But he'll be happy… you're going to have the life that you have always deserved…" She gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room.

It was just Stephanie, Paul and I standing there. Stephanie walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I told you… you have Paul's eyes…" She said with a smirk. I tried to smile and think of something witty to say.

"Yeah… I always guessed I got my eyes from my dad. Sadie had green eyes. I had hazel since I was baby." Stephanie nearly dragged me over to Paul. She looked at the two of us. I guess now that I look back I do look like Paul. I had blonde hair before I started to dye it black and my eyes. Though I'm pretty short, only about 5'3" and a little on the chubby side.

"Are you two just going to stand there… Paul… you're her dad. Hug the kid for Christ's sake." We hugged… it was kinda forced and awkward. But I guessed it was going to awkward for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4:Getting to know you…

How the other half lives

By: Random Hero

A/N: Ok… I still own shit… but things will get better. Sorry if my last chapter sucked. I warned you.

Getting past the first day is always half the battle.

Chapter four: Getting to know you…

After the awkward hug we walked out to my dad's (will have to get used to saying that… he's my dad) car. I got in the back set and looked out the window for a while trying to think about how nice it will be to go to a new place and met new people. I was really trying to look at the bright side of it all. Which for me was rather hard. My thoughts were broken when Paul asked. "So.. Hayden, your birthday was two weeks ago right?" At first I wondered how he knew my birthday but I'm sure he had to of seen a copy of my records and such.

"Yeah..." I said looking up at them in the front seat. Stephanie looked back at me.

"We should do something, kinda a belated birthday welcome to the family type of thing. Just like a little get together of our friends. So you can get to know them. I assume you watch Wrestling since Paul told me he met you for the first time at a Raw show in Boston." She seemed really nice, I didn't really like parties but you know. I thought I'd be nice and not mention the fact I really hated birthday parties since no one I invited ever showed up at mine when I was little. Well except for Chris, he was always there.

I put on a smile on face and said. "Yeah, I watched wrestling since I was little. Chris, my best friend, he got me into it. We both got hooked when we saw The Undertaker come out with that purple haze and everyone would put their lighters in air." Paul laughed. "The party thing sounds good."

Paul glanced at Stephanie, "So… you like Taker…" He acting like he was hurt. I laughed, "I thought you were my biggest fan." He looked back at me when I started to laugh.

"Well… actually my all time favorite Wrestler ever was Jeff Hardy. But on Raw now… I'd say it's you or Kane." Stephanie smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah… I know why you liked Jeff… you thought he was cute… didn't you." I blushed. I could see her smirk at Paul.

"Why are you picking on my poor child… the girl hardly knows the real us. She most likely only knows us from watching TV. You have to ease her into the teasing slowly…." I could tell he was trying to let me relax and sort through my thoughts. I always knew they had to be different from the way they were on TV.

"But what happens when she meets Randy… he'll have a field day with her. Come on, she's a pretty girl who happens to be your daughter. Hayden… Randy isn't a Legend Killer… he's a Lady Killer." All three of us started to laugh, this is the closest I've gotten to having a real family in my entire life. In the 3 hours since I knew her, Stephanie was more of a mother to me than my own my mom was in the 16 years she had me.

"Yes… but he's way to much of a pretty boy than I'd ever date. I do not want a guy who spends more time in a mirror than I do." I could have sworn I heard Paul almost choke he was laughing so hard.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting any daughter of mine date him… he's too old for you any way." I laughed, things went on like that for a little while, just us talking and getting to know each other. Which, when you think about is half the battle, I seemed like I was going to fit in just fine. Paul even told me that I could go on the road with him and Steph till school started then Steph would stay home with me and we'd go see him on Monday nights.

It was a long ride, I feel asleep after we finished talking about how we would work out me going to school but still being able to be around Paul. He really wanted to make up for all that time my mom kept me from him. He seemed like he really wanted to be my father not just the guy I got stuck with. I thought about it while I was trying to fall sleep.

Stephanie woke me up when we got to their, I guess… our house. "Hayden…" She said softly putting her hand on my arm. "Hayden we're here…" I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. It was late after noon or early evening I think. I stepped out of the car still a little groggy from just waking up; I rubbed my eyes and yawned before the three of us started to walk up to the house.

Stephanie seemed more protective than anything else, perhaps is was her motherly instincts kicking in or she just knew I had been through a lot. Paul seemed to be worried about me, looking over at me and Stephanie as we took the short walk from the drive way to the front door.

As I stood there waiting for Paul… should I call him dad? I don't know yet… but like I was saying, as I waited for him to open the door I looked around at the out side of the house. It was really pretty, lots of open space something I had never really been around living in the city. I guess I could get used to it. The door opened and I hear a dog bark, a little pug came running over to great everyone. I like dogs, so when it came over I petted it before walking further into the house.

It's one of those modern houses, I kinda felt like I was in a museum. I didn't want to touch anything for fear I would break it. I just kinda stood there, my arms crossed in front of my chest waiting for some kind of instruction. Paul came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Over there is the kitchen," He said pointing towards the right, "There's the office, it has a computer and the internet… so if you want to talk to your friends before we go on the road you can do it there." I nodded, he put one arm around my shoulder and started to usher me around the house. "This is the living room… we have Xbox, Playstaion 2 and Game Cube… if you want to play just tell me and I'll show you how to get everything right." I had never really played those systems… Caitlin's foster parents had a Playstaion, but we never were allowed to play it.

As we walked through the hall we passed Stephanie in a room searching for, I'm assuming, me to wear to bed since I didn't bring anything with me. "This is Steph's and my room," He turned me around and opened a door right across the hall. "This is your room, I have to go back on the road in 3 days. You and Stephanie are going to join me in about a week… right honey?" He called to Stephanie.

"Yeah…" She answered bringing me a large t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. "Here sweetie… for you to wear to bed for tonight till we can get your clothes." I took the items of clothing in my hands and walked into the room that would be mine. "I'll let you two talk… I have to go make dinner any way." She left Paul and I alone in my room.

The room was much bigger than my old room and all the walls were white and there was a Queen Size bed, dresser and all that kind of stuff. I sat down on the bed and looked at Paul. He walked over and sat down next to me.

"You ok?" He asked me. I didn't really know how to answer; sure I could just say I was fine, which I was with this whole arrangement. But part of me was really confused. I wanted to know about him, sure I knew who Triple H was… but who was this guy that was my dad. Could I call him dad? What should I call Stephanie?

I took a deep breath, "I'm just kinda… I guess… Confused." Paul nodded.

"I don't blame ya kid. I'm confused myself. I hope you just don't blame me for not being there for you when you were little. I always had a feeling your mom was keeping something from me, but she denied everything. I would have been there, if I only knew." He sounded really sincere; I didn't blame him for not being there. It was all Sadie's fault.

"I don't. I always knew my dad would have been there for me, if he knew I was even alive. I always blamed Sadie for it." I paused and set the clothes down on the other side of me. "I just have questions you know… like what do I call you, dad, Paul, what?" I asked.

He smiled a little, "What ever you want, Dad's fine with me…" we both kinda laughed. I never noticed that we had the same laugh.

"Dad's fine with me too… Dad." I said playfully elbowing him. "So, you know… do you think you can get me on Raw?" I said with a smirk, "Like.. as some type of character. Maybe even like Triple H's long lost daughter." He started to laugh.

"I'll see about it…" He smirked at me, "So, since I'm going to leave in a few days I told Stephanie to take you our shopping for everything you need. Being on the road is hard, but right now I think it'd be best for us to stick together." I nodded. He was right, I think that if I had just stayed here with Stephanie (even though she seems like a great person) I'd slip back in to very bad old habits (More about that in a moment) which for someone who was just be introduced into the chaotic world that is Hayden would be totally terrified.

**A Bit about my "Very Bad Old Habits"**

When I get depressed, which can be for any reason at all, I cut myself… cutting.. yeah it's a horrible thing to do. I haven't done it in a while thanks to the fact Chris would stay on me about it all the time. If he noticed I was wearing a long sleeve shirt in the dead of summer… he would drill me about why the hell I was wearing it. I knew, with being away from Chris, my mom just dying, being in a strange place and being basically alone. I would become depressed. Wouldn't you?

Back to Paul… shit… I mean dad and I talking.

"Yeah… I think I might… um.. I think you should know." I knew he would find out, if he ever saw me in a bathing suit or even a t-shirt he would find out about me cutting myself. So I thought I was a great idea to just come out a tell him. "I'm a Cutter.. I don't do it anymore. Only when I get really depressed and just slip into a rut," I looked at him and tried to read the expression on his face. Which is really hard for me to do to begin with and he happens to be rather good at hiding how he feels.

After a moment or two of silence, I'm talking dead silence. We could hear Stephanie yelling at the dog who had been trying to steel food off the table. He spoke. "I'm glad you told me…" That is a token thing parents say when they have no idea what the else they should say. I pushed up the hem of the dress a little to show a few of the scars that I had on my thigh.

"Most of them, on my arms, have faded away. But these ones are still really bad. So I thought before I went swimming or you saw me in shorts I would warn you. I haven't done it in a really long time. Like almost a year, yeah." There was that always present awkward silence. He nodded and luckily before the silence killed us, Stephanie walked into the room.

"Diners ready…" She said, we all stood up and went to eat dinner. Lucky for me, Stephanie happens to talk a lot, which sometimes is a bad thing, but when you are trying to get to know someone who will be a major part of the rest of your life, it's a really, really good thing.


End file.
